


Not a Rom-Com

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Married Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, being in a play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Cassian thinks Jyn will be happier with Han who makes her laugh, setting her up doesn't work out. A Modern AU where they all survived almost dying and now there's a play to put on.“Because he’s more like you and the kind of person you like. At least it wasn’t Luke. Kay started going on about probabilities and I tuned him out,” He was trying to explain but that was an awful reason.“Why were you talking about who I would be good with? Luke’s too sweet to be real. Bodhi,” She turned her best glare on him.He hid under his hair over the piano as he answered quietly, “Because Cassian thought you’d be happier if you had someone to argue with and spend time with.”





	Not a Rom-Com

“Jyn, you want to do something after rehearsal? There’s a new Pakistani place that just opened up down the street,” Han asked at the end of costume fittings. 

She gave him an odd look, it wasn’t that he wasn’t kind of cute but she thought he liked Leia, “Why now?” 

He shrugged and she could tell he wasn’t telling her something, Han was a good actor but not a great liar, “You like new restaurants and food.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kay using his height to listen and she knew that Cassian was behind this somehow. Jyn stared at Kay who quickly left, she searched out Bodhi, he’d know what was going on, “Did Cassian just try to set me up with Han?”

Bodhi fumbled at the piano and she almost felt bad, almost, “Why?”

“Why would he even think that I’d like Han?” Han was a loudmouth who thought he knew more than he did.

“Because he’s more like you and the kind of person you like. At least it wasn’t Luke. Kay started going on about probabilities and I tuned him out,” He was trying to explain but that was an awful reason.

“Why were you talking about who I would be good with? Luke’s too sweet to be real. Bodhi,” She turned her best glare on him.

He hid under his hair over the piano as he answered quietly, “Because Cassian thought you’d be happier if you had someone to argue with and spend time with.” 

“But I have him…,” Jyn stopped and sat next to Bodhi, she and Cassian weren’t a thing, she thought they might have been after they all almost died, but they weren’t. They were friends, because you couldn’t go through that and not be, but he’d gone back into his proper shell and it wasn’t her job to get him out of it. She stood up with a shake of her head, she had never been good with regret and wasn’t going to start now because Cassian Andor had nice eyes and issues with asking for what he wanted, “Never mind, I”ll tell him to stay out of my business.” 

“Jyn,” Bodhi gave her a pleading look.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t yell at him.” 

“You’re always yelling at him, nothing’s going to stop that, but you haven’t done anything either,” He was using his reasonable voice which she hated, because well, they hadn’t even kissed. 

They’d just thought they were going to die and she wasn’t thinking about that and how he’d looked at her as if she made the world make sense, “He’s not responsible for my happiness, for anyone’s.” 

“But he’s Cassian, he pays attention and does that big picture thinking.” She scoffed and left, heading for the hallway where she’d seen Kay who was off course going to report to Cassian. 

It only took a few wrong turns to find the two of them peering over their laptops and arguing about the odds of something. Kay said with the utter certainty he always used to talk about math, “That will not work, there are too many factors that can be altered.” 

“It should, we can make some of the variables reliable if we isolate…,” He stopped what he was saying at her footsteps and sat up straighter with a worried look, good, he should be concerned. 

“Don’t mess about with my life again.” 

“I didn’t,” She wanted to stomp her foot but that was immature, he was such a good liar. 

“Yes, you did, you tried to set me up with Han. Bodhi didn’t deny it,” At least Cassian didn’t look away when she accused him only tapped his fingers.

Kay nodded to himself and said, “I told you the odds were that weren’t work. Jyn notices and Han is obvious.” 

“Kay, that’s not helping,” Cassian had that tight sound in his voice that meant she’d caught him out and he was planning the right phrase.

“Don’t even try finding a lie. You do whatever you’re doing and don’t try and play me or think you know what’s good for me,” Then she left, this was the time for an exit line.

*******

By halfway through the run, Jyn had to admit to herself that she missed Cassian, he was there but he was giving her space. She hadn’t realized how good he was at making himself invisible until she asked him to. He and Kay were up in the tech booth and if they weren’t there, then they were in the back of the hall or somewhere. It felt like if she even glanced Cassian’s way, he melted into the shadows, she knew it was meant to be respectful, but she worried about him too.

She’d never really known him before but when she’d asked, Leia had called him quiet and reliable which he was. Now she wondered if he was lonely, he knew everyone in the cast and crew but was never at the center of everyone. Not that she would ever share that she kept looking for him but Bodhi knew and their directors; Baze and Chirrut knew, they knew everything that went on even if they only commented when they felt like it. Leia had even given her glances when she wasn’t yelling at Han. She was up in what used to be her father’s favorite seat on the balcony when Chirrut sat down beside her, “I’ve heard talking has wonderful properties.” 

“Talking requires two people and there’s nothing to say, he assumed he knew what I needed,” And he was wrong, Han would be an awful boyfriend, he wasn’t serious and his jokes were stupid.

“Do you?” She loved and hated how calm Chirrut was, it didn’t matter if someone was having a meltdown, he kept doing his thing.

“What?” If she was going to be told, she’d ask the question.

“Do you know what you need?” Chirrut was doing his teaching voice, she hated that voice because it was helpful but always made her feel like she was eight. 

Jyn stared at how calmly that question was asked, “This isn’t about me.” 

Baze’s voice boomed behind her and she jumped as he gave her a smile, “Of course not, there’s a we that needs some help.” 

Then he sat down with Chirrut and gave him a kiss, Jyn sighed and stood up, she didn’t want to see them being happily married now, “Maybe.”

*******

She was going to run her lines before a Saturday matinee, this early no one could be around and she could pretend the theater was all hers. Then she saw Cassian asleep on the green room couch, his laptop was on the floor but he still had a hand touching it. She sighed and sat on the table, it wasn’t fair, the lines of his face were soft like when he smiled, which he didn’t do enough, “We’re not in a rom-com, we’re not.”

Maybe if she said that, she wouldn’t do something stupid like those heroines who never thought in action movies. All of this was because they’d survived a heist together. She knew what she doing, yes, she was impulsive but her plans made sense. And they’d been smart during it all, no kisses, a few longing looks and that _hug_ , but damn it, “Wake up, Cassian, no one should sleep on this couch.” 

He stirred and muttered something so she poked his arm and he batted her away saying, “Kay, go away, was having a nice dream.” 

“I’m not Kay, you idiot,” This time she poked his arm and he tried to grab her hand when he opened his eyes and saw her. 

“Jyn,” He sounded so confused that she took his hand, it was close as he slightly sat up.

“Why are you sleeping here?” 

“Kay’s parents are visiting and don’t like me. He doesn’t like them but they still came,” Cassian was trying to be calm and useful, he was on the edge of his talking to the director’s voice but she could hear the nerves underneath. 

“Everyone likes you, you’re nice and can talk to everyone and know when to be quiet. I never know how to do that,” She appreciated that about him because she usually preferred to yell when she wasn’t acting. His hand was rough and she turned it over to see the callouses from when he was younger and the work he’d had to do. He was watching her, she felt like she could almost feel his gaze as she traced the scar from where he’d burned his hand rescuing her when her father’s old rival had tried to kill her, “I don’t know why if everyone likes you, you act like they shouldn’t.” 

“What do you mean?” Cassian’s voice sounded young and vulnerable like that day.

If she looked at him, she would kiss him and she wouldn’t, not yet, “When we were looking for Dad’s research, you convinced Bodhi, who’s brave but careful and even Baze and Chirrut to help us. You had almost the entire theater department because you believed me that there was something to protect and find even though your stupid advisor who should have cared didn’t.” 

“It was the right thing to do and you couldn’t do it yourself. Jyn, I wanted you to smile and Han makes you laugh,” His voice was careful, she could almost hear him picking out the words in a way she didn’t often hear.

“Yes, but he’s an idiot while you’re not though you’re acting like one,” She felt his other hand on her face and looked up, oh, that look, she remembered it from when they waited for the elevator to fall and it all to be over. Yes, she was frustrated because he didn’t just do.

“Then I won’t,” He leaned forward and finally kissed her, she sighed into that gentle kiss and moved onto the couch. They had the theater all to themselves as the kiss became deeper and she felt his hand in her hair. She found how she fit to his body, she remembered that from the hug but this was right.


End file.
